When It Rains, It Pours
by BluX
Summary: KyoYuki. Storms have adverse effects on animals. What will happen to Yuki when Kyo goes emotional during a severe storm? How will Yuki react to the Cat’s unconscious confessions?
1. When It Rains, It Pours Chapter 1

How about we all just disregard the statement in the first manga of the series that says that Kyo gets sleepy when it rains. Cause in this fic it's just a little bit different. Ok, it's a lot bit different. But that's alright!  
  
Title: When It Rains, It Pours  
By: BluX  
Rating: R  
Warnings: THIS IS YAOI! YOU NO LIKE, THEN YOU NO READ!! If you don't even know what "YAOI" means then that basically says to me that you shouldn't read this...  
Pairing: Kyo x Yuki  
Summary: Storms have adverse effects on animals. What will happen to the Yuki when the Kyo goes emotional during a severe storm? How will Yuki react to the Cat's unconscious confessions?  
  
I wrote this after reading the 1st and 2nd Furuba manga's (which I own! w00ties!) and after reading some fanfics. So, I don't really have a solid grip on the happenings in the rest of the series so don't blame me if it's a little off of the plot of Furuba Universe. Instead blame the consequences against me getting the Furuba DVD's and learning the rest of the plot of Furuba. Enough babbling though, on to the horrible but necessary disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Furuba characters. Even though I would like to borrow one of those boys for a night along with a pair of handcuffs and.....err...I mean! Oh, I'll just get on with the fic already...  
  
When It Rains, It Pours Chapter 1  
  
The wind had subsided for today and low rumbles of thunder sounded far in the distance while rain fell outside. It soaked the ground and glistened on almost every surface. The raindrops landing upon the leaves of the forest just outside sounded somewhat like and audience applauding a perfect performance. Dark rain clouds hid the sun from view, making it seem a little gloomy out. The air was thick and humid with moisture. An amused smile threatened to pull at the corners of his lips.  
  
Kyo loved the rain.  
  
It was about time, he decided, to introduce himself to the cool droplets calling him from outside.

* * *

Deep violet eyes observed the gloom that had settled over the city from inside his living room. Rain had come today and everything was sticky from the moisture that hung, hot, in the air. Yuki couldn't say that he hated rain for that would be a terrible lie. But when there was no one else to watch it with other than that annoying Cat, then what once was beautiful and lovely became much lonelier when experienced by oneself.  
  
Tohru was off to a friend's house for the weekend and Shigure was out "researching" for his new and upcoming book and wouldn't be back for a few days, which left the Rat and Cat with a house all to themselves. Tohru had prepared a few meals for the two and left a note applying to each of them. Shigure had kindly left a crudely-written note beside Tohru's reading, "Try and not completely destroy my house while I'm gone. Thanks, Shigure."  
  
Immediately following reading the note, Yuki had tossed it to Kyo saying flatly, "That all depends on if you want to be a nagging fool and try to start something inside the house." Kyo had then fumed and tried to start a fight with Yuki that ended with a hole where the rice paper door had once been and Kyo sprawled on the lawn.  
  
But that had been last night. The Cat had been in his room ever since and only reappeared to eat some supper and retreat back to his room mumbling something obscene. There was no woman around to use as an excuse to smack Kyo across the head for misbehaving so Yuki ignored it for the time being.  
  
So it was a Saturday afternoon, but looking like Saturday evening from the slight gloom outside. Yuki could easily tell because of the absence of the paper door that had been broken out as of last night. At least watching the rain was more amusing than watching the television.

* * *

Kyo jumped out his window, slid down the slick roof, and landed on the wet ground below. Rain immediately sinking through his clothes to bare skin beneath. It felt so much better in contrast to his hot, humid room. Kyo's hair began to stick to his face as the rain touch across his face.  
  
The Cat let out a deep sign and lifted his head up toward the falling rain, closing his eyes with hands down at his sides. Relaxed under the falling rain, just breathing.

* * *

Yuki was relaxing in his seat, watching the rain outside through the broken doorframe when something landed in the yard. Yuki observed the figure straighten and then just stand still, completely unmoving. The Rat then became curious, such as the Cat does occasionally, and stood to see more clearly. Stepping through the broken door onto the porch, Yuki recognized exactly whom the mysterious figure was and almost mentally kicked himself for not knowing who it was at first sight.  
  
It was Kyo, only there was something different about him. There was an air of something completely unlike the usual attitude that the Cat carried. He was completely relaxed as the falling rain trailed down his skin. The boy was soaked to the bone, his trademark baggy orange bondage pants were stained dark from the rain and his black shirt that rode up his stomach was sticking to every inch of the boys body. Orange hair was wet and sticking to skin, eyes were closed as Kyo's face was tilted up to the sky. His tanned, slender body completely still, just standing.  
  
"Baka neko..." Yuki whispered to himself.  
  
Water dripped off of every surface of the beautiful boy in front of him. This was the one moment for the Cat to be vulnerable and so beautiful, and he was making the most stunning sight of it. Fiery hair, eyes closed softly, face tilted up to the rain. The little rivulets of water running down his cheeks, looking as if the Cat were crying thousands of tears per minute. Yuki took a few steps forward, leant against one of the support beams of the porch and crossed his arms. "He's so obliviously attractive..."  
  
"I thought cat's didn't like water!" Yuki said loudly enough to be heard over the low roar of the thunder and rain. Kyo made no sign that he had heard Yuki's statement. Still calmly standing in the rain ignoring Yuki altogether, relishing in the sensations that the rain brought. That wasn't like Kyo at all, usually the Cat would jump at any chance to start a fight with the Rat. But now wasn't the case. The Cat was letting the Rat seem the fool, just a part of the air that radiated from the Cat today that just wasn't the same as before.  
  
Then suddenly Kyo moved. His hands slowly traveled up to smooth the water off of his face and the hair that had plastered to his face from the rain. Lowering his face from the rain and breathing out one long soft breath. Fresh raindrops glanced off of Kyo's skin and with a slight shake of the head, the Cat's orange hair was back in its usual place. It took a lot of self-control to keep Yuki from gasping aloud at the stunning sight that Kyo had just produced on accident.  
  
Kyo then turned his head slightly toward Yuki, nice and dry on the porch, and slowly opened his flame-colored eyes to look at the Rat from the corner of his eye. Kyo spoke without talking, his eyes conveyed a clear message to Yuki as clear as a bell.  
  
"You care to repeat that, Rat? Cause you'll regret disturbing me right now."  
  
"I said I thought cats didn't like water!" Yuki replied. Kyo sighed and mumbled something, seemingly to himself. Yuki acted like the Cat would and became curious.  
  
"What was that?" Yuki asked.  
  
"You ever wondered-" Kyo looked Yuki in the eyes.  
  
"-what a-"Orange flames met Violet depths, something licking at the edges of Kyo's eyes. Something Yuki later realized was humor.  
  
"-wet RAT looks like?!" Before Yuki knew what was going on, there was a flash of orange, a hand was on his wrist and then coolness on his face.  
  
Rain soaked Yuki right to the bone as he looked up to see the Cat grinning like a banshee at him a few feet away. Yuki just stood there in the most humiliating pose as if someone had just thrown an ice-cold bucket of water over his head.  
  
Needless to say, the Rat was fuming.  
  
"Kyo..." Yuki warned. Kyo smiled again, something very different for Kyo to do in Yuki's presence.  
  
"C'mon Rat, lighten up a little." Kyo lunged forward while Yuki was still defenseless, standing oddly in the rain. A hand on his wrist again and a whirling sensations in Yuki's stomach as he was spun around. An arm snaked around his waist and Kyo's face appeared only inches away from Yuki's.  
  
The Cat was having such fun. He was laughing, genuinely laughing, and most likely at the face Yuki was making. An expression of surprise, eyes wide, lips slightly parted, dull silver hair sticking to his face as the rain soaked through everything he was wearing.  
  
"Kyo...?" Yuki whispered in his surprise. This was a little more than odd for the Rat. The Cat's eyes so bright, as if they were actually on fire, his smile so radiant as well, those arms around the mouse almost protectively. The completely soaked bodies of the two boys pressed together in the rain, spinning in circles. It was almost an odd sort of dream where the Rat and Cat were careless and in love...no, no. Not in love...  
  
'So obliviously attractive...'  
  
The dream stopped almost as soon as it started. Kyo halted his spinning and his face was immediately serious. Orange eyes burned with a flame of something unrecognizable by Yuki, that arm that had been wrapped loosely around the Rat was now tense and pulling the other close so as not to escape. The rain poured around them. Both boys' cheeks were flushed for some reason or another.  
  
Yuki wasn't sure what to do. His mind was racing to find an answer to so many questions all proposed at once as even more questions were piled on top. He wasn't sure of his feelings for the Cat. He wasn't even sure of what had just happened. Yuki didn't know if any of this was real. There were so many things to think about and no time to think because at about that time Kyo decided to move.  
  
Kyo's hand came up to brush a little of Yuki's silver hair out of the boy's eyes. Then Kyo slowly closed his orange eyes and began to lean forward.  
  
Yuki's mind raced, his eyes widened. This wasn't going to happen was it? His first kiss wasn't going to be lost to this Cat! His proposed enemy! But as his mind screamed at him, Kyo's finger brushed the intensely sensitive area behind Yuki's ear and everything went completely blank other than the other screaming in his head that was saying, 'So close, just shut your eyes. So close...' And who was Yuki to refuse.  
  
Dark violet eyes closed and Yuki involuntarily relaxed as that touch returned to the back of his ear. Yuki could feel Kyo's soft breathing as the rain drown out all sounds. Then their lips just began to brush, just the top and bottom lip barely touching. So close...  
  
'CRACK-BOOM!' There was a bolt of lightning so close that it shook the ground they both stood upon. Their lips still almost touching but still not completely.  
  
It was almost as if Kyo started awake from a dream. His eyes shot open in surprise and every muscle in his body froze. Yuki opened his eyes lazily, hazy from want, slowly revealing slightly unfocused eyes. Eyes met and just stared, extremely wide and scared orange eyes staring into deep and foggy pools of need both their lips still sharing a ghost of a touch.  
  
"Kyo..." Yuki said in a whisper, a deep sound but so soft to the ears, making their already touching lips slide together. If possible every hair on Kyo stood on end, his hair turning into spikes as he tensed and his eyes grew even larger.  
  
And they stood like that for a few moments before the arms supporting Yuki disappeared and the Rat fell to the wet grass quite ungracefully. Kyo stared down at the stunned Yuki. Each almost mimicking the others total and complete shock.  
  
Then the Cat just turned tail and fled into the house, presumably up to his room where he locked the door, leaving the extremely flustered and shocked Yuki sprawled on the lawn in the pouring rain.  
  
"What just happened?" Yuki whispered to the falling rain, his eyes still focused on where the retreating back of the Cat had disappeared into the house.  
  
"What just happened?!" Kyo yelled, clutching his head as he flung himself onto his bed, trying to drown out the sounds of the falling rain outside.

* * *

Don't get mad at me for spelling and grammatical errors. It's the best I can do with me as my own Beta reader... Please Review, it makes me happy!


	2. When It Rains, It Pours Chapter 2

[Just copied and pasted from previous chapter]  
Title: When It Rains, It Pours  
By: BluX Rating: R Warnings: THIS IS YAOI! YOU NO LIKE, THEN YOU NO READ!! If you don't even know what "YAOI" means then that basically says to me that you shouldn't read this...  
Pairing: Kyo x Yuki  
Summary: Storms have adverse effects on animals. What will happen to the Yuki when the Kyo goes emotional during a severe storm? How will Yuki react to the Cat's unconscious confessions?  
  
Disclaimer: I'll say this one more time. I, sadly, do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters, though one night in the back of a car with at least one of them would make my life much much happier... Erm, so don't sue me, I have nothing to give.. pouty face  
  
So, I have yet another chapter up. YAY! Go me! And I also own the first Furuba DVD. YAY AGAIN! Yet again, please excuse for any spelling and horrible grammatical errors. Enjoy reading and please review at the end!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yuki sat on the lawn as the rain poured around him. So many questions bombarded his mind at the same time that it was almost nauseating. Why had Kyo thrown him to the ground just as they were about to kiss? Why was Kyo laughing? Smiling? Twirling Yuki around the lawn in the rain? When had Kyo begun to act this way? Was it a trick? Was it a game?  
  
"AAHH! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!" Yuki yelled at the sudden rush of questions, trying to force them back. Yuki became angry at the neko for making him so confused and flustered at the same time; almost enough to storm into the house, find that cat, and rip the hell out of the house with his anger when he's found. Why did I want him to kiss me?  
  
"No, not now. I'm not going to think about that right now..."  
  
"Think about what?" A soft voice said from behind Yuki.  
  
Yuki's eyes became large as his whole body tensed. How could he completely lose his senses enough to allow someone to sneak up behind him like that? What if they had seen-?  
  
"Sohma-kun? Why are you sitting in the rain?" Yuki swung around to face a puzzled Tohru. Yuki was still a little unsettled about if Tohru had seen him...and the cat...  
  
"Tohru, what brings you back home? I though you were staying with Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima." Yuki said, eager to change the subject.  
  
Perfectly on que, Uo-san and Hana-san happened to step out from behind Tohru as the shorter girl blushed a cute shade of pink to magnificently match her umbrella and raincoat that she was presently wearing. Uo-san raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired boy sitting on the lawn, soaking wet. Hana-chan just had her usual serene face while Tohru beamed happily.  
  
"Well, we decided a walk would be nice and then I thought that I should stop by and see if everything is alright with you and Kyo-kun." Tohru said. She was always so considerate and caring. Yuki stood and looked into Tohru's eyes.  
  
"Tohru, you should get back to Miss Uotani's house before the storm gets worse. And don't worry about Kyo and I, we'll be perfectly fine." Yuki's eyes smiled peacefully. Meanwhile Uo-san's eyes wandered past Yuki toward the house and caught something there.  
  
"Remodeling? I like what you did with the door." Uotani-san motioned with her chin over to the broken door. All of them turned and looked at the previously destroyed door.  
  
"Oh," Yuki turned back to the girls with a glint in his eye that only Tohru understood, "Kyo accidentally tripped and fell through the door."  
  
There was a collective "Oh.", "Oh, I see.", and "Alright." from the girls.  
  
"Like I said, we'll be fine. You just go out and have fun with your friends. It's your weekend to relax, Honda-san." Yuki said with his Price Charming face.  
  
"Oh, alright. Then I'll see you and Kyo-kun later!" Tohru said as she waved. All three girls turning to leave. Only Hanajima-san's eye contact remained, if only for seconds. It was a lingering look, as close to warmth as Hana-san could express. Soon, they had turned a corner and disappeared from view.  
  
Yuki sighed. That brush with Tohru had calmed his nerves. It was clear that none of them had seen anything by the way they all acted. If Honda-san hadn't made an appearance, the house would probably be in shambles and Yuki wasn't quite ready to face Shigure if the house was completely leveled.  
  
Yuki stalked back into the house, breathing slowly and steadily. Water dripped on the floors as he wandered in to the house, up the stairs and to his room where he discarded his soaking clothes and acquire dry ones. Then wander to the bathroom to grab a bath towel, dry off, and put on his dry clothes. Yuki tried to keep his mind as blank as possible as he went about the house doing all of this.  
  
Yuki walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his head, covering half of his face when he looked up to find himself facing a very wet Kyo standing in the hallway in front of him. There was a moment where time completely stopped as Kyo's image burned itself to the back of Yuki's eyes so even when he blinked there was no escaping the cute sight in front of him. Kyo's clothes were heavy with water and stuck close to his skin in some places, his hair was drooping and his eyes were sad, his lips puckered in a way so to imply a slight frown, arms hung at his sides, dry clothes were clutched in one hand. Yuki's heart sped up a few beats and Kyo let out an adorable little sneeze.  
  
"Can I get to the bathroom or what?" The cat tried to sound annoyed. Yuki backed up a few steps to let the cat pass by. Kyo slowly stepped by Yuki into the bathroom, closing the door. The nezumi stood for a few moments with the towel hanging half over his face just staring down the hall.  
  
All those questions came rushing back in one moment. Questions about everything that had happened today. Why had Yuki wanted Kyo to kiss him? Why all of the sudden were the cat and mouse not at each other's throats? Why was Kyo acting so odd? Why was Yuki acting so odd? So many odd questions with no answer push forward in Yuki's mind, obscuring normal thought.  
  
Yuki took a step forward and found his foot in a puddle of cool water, in fact the whole hall had water all along it. The questions would have to wait. Right now Yuki had to clean the water on the floor.

* * *

Kyo stared at himself in the mirror. Whenever he closed his eyes he couldn't help but see that rat looking so bewildered with that towel half over his face, his hair wet, and his one visible violet eye staring at him. Kyo was tempted to beat his fist on the vanity to possibly clear his head but he knew it would cause more trouble than good, so he decided against it.  
  
Questions...Kyo hated questions. But as the Cat stood in the bathroom in his own puddle of dripping water, those questions that he hated began to flood his mind. There was no way to catch one full question because it would slip away and another would replace it.  
  
Kyo was angry because of what he had done only minutes earlier. He remembered going outside to catch some rain, then Yuki appearing and then everything was a blur after that. Kyo remembered taking Yuki in his arms and dancing about- wait...no...Kyo doesn't dance... it was more like spinning about on the lawn in a sort of daze. The look on Yuki's face, the feel of the other boy against him, then he'd stopped spinning and held Yuki real close and...no. No, this wasn't happening.  
  
Kyo had known about the feelings for the Mouse for some time, but he had never EVER even thought to act on them, but now he had. Yuki probably thought Kyo was some kind of perverted faggot now. He'd probably spread it around school and Kyo would never go back to that place again. And the Sohma's, they would never allow him in if they were to find out.  
  
What had made Kyo do what he did? But the Cat admitted it had felt nice the way his heart raced when those violet eyes were looking into his, their bodies as close as possible, those lips were so close. But then Kyo had snatched his control back and realized what had happened; he dropped the mouse and retreated to the house.  
  
Then just seeing that nezumi again has sparked those burning questions again. Kyo peeled the soaked clothing from his body and replaced them with dry ones, wringing out the wet clothes as best he could in the bathtub.  
  
Kyo stepped out of the bathroom and found the floors had been recently mopped, Yuki's doing probably. Kyo took his wet clothes to the laundry to find that Yuki had already placed his clothing in the dryer, and then went to the porch outside the living room. The cat curled up on the porch watching the rain while he contemplated the questions in his mind, wanting to get them out of his way as soon as possible.

* * *

Yuki had finished mopping up the water that both he and the cat had drug into the house and he put away the mop into the closet. He had concluded in his mind that he had feelings for the Cat. There was no doubt that there was some odd attraction between them. But yet, the question of Kyo's actions puzzled Yuki beyond all else. The mouse wasn't sure how to handle that sort of situation when one spark of affection could ignite such flames of desire. It was all puzzling to the poor mouse and all this thinking was getting to his head.  
  
There wasn't anything to busy himself with so Yuki returned to his previous position in the living room to stare out the broken door at the weather. The rain wasn't stopping, it didn't look like it would intend to all of today. Maybe it would be gone by tomorrow so that he could go and check on his garden. Ah, well, rain would be good for his plants.

* * *

I'm working on a Chapter 3, but I'm still working on a good plot for that one. Well anyway, please review, I simply love it when people do that.


	3. When It Rains, It Pours Chapter 3

[copied an pasted from previous chapters, feel free to skip over]  
Title: When It Rains, It Pours  
By: BluX  
Rating: R  
Warnings: THIS IS YAOI! YOU NO LIKE, THEN YOU NO READ!! If you don't even know what "YAOI" means then that basically says to me that you shouldn't read this…  
Pairing: Kyo x Yuki  
Summary: Storms have adverse effects on animals. What will happen to the Yuki when the Kyo goes emotional during a severe storm? How will Yuki react to the Cat's unconscious confessions?

* * *

Oh my goodness!! cries I'm so surprised at all the reviews I got! [25 to be exact] cries some more I didn't know so many people would enjoy my sad attempt at writing! I'm so grateful!! bows Thank ALL of you that reviewed! You give me such strength!!

Well, it seems I'm back with another chapter. All the positive reviews made me want to hurry with a new chapter to appease the masses. throws steak at large dog with nametag reading "the masses" Horrible joke, I know. I was in such a hurry with this chapter that I didn't have time to read over it 50 million times like I usually do to get rid of most of the spelling and grammatical errors and to make sure it fit in with the story. So yet again, please excuse any serious spelling and grammatical defects in this chapter.

I guess that's all for my foreword. You can get on to reading now…

Chapter 3

Nothing much happened that afternoon. Kyo remained at his stakeout place on the porch while Yuki had tried to busy himself with things inside the house. Only once had Yuki stepped out onto the porch. Yuki immediately sensed the Cat nearby but chose to act completely oblivious to Kyo's existence, as did the Cat to Yuki. Neither looked at the other but both had a permanent image burned on their minds of the other that appeared as a picture in their minds eye. They didn't need to look at each other. Needless to say, Yuki had retreated into the house and Kyo had moved himself to another part of the porch, far away from the nezumi.

Dinner was the same as the afternoon had been. Yuki had retrieved the food that Tohru had cooked for the neko and nezumi. Yuki had called for Kyo and the Cat sulked through the door of the dining room. Both had seated themselves and eaten in complete silence. Only this time, Kyo and Yuki would glance up from their food every once and awhile at the other occupant at the table. Once Kyo had caught Yuki looking and yelled his usual:

"What are you looking at?!" Kyo had grumbled loudly while finishing up his food.

"Nothing, baka…" Yuki had replied calmly, also finishing up his food. Kyo then "humph"ed and both stood to clear the table.

Feeling an obligation as the only other occupant in the house, Kyo stayed in the kitchen to help with the dishes. Yuki was somewhat surprised at this but did not show it. The Mouse cleaned while the Cat dried, only realizing their mistake later.

* * *

Yuki submerged his hands back into the water to catch a dish, his delicate hands not used to doing such chores. Maybe I should have made the Cat do this, he thought to himself. No, that would have made the baka go into a rage and cause something more to be broken. Perhaps it was better this way. Yuki scrubbed the dish and paid no attention to the annoyed remark from Kyo:

"Hurry up! You take long enough doing this!" Kyo snapped as he waited with the towel. "I could do this 10 times faster than you!"

Yuki calmly rinsed the dish off and handed it to the impatient Cat, who took it, quickly dried it, placed it in the correct place in the cabinet, and returned to rant some more while waiting for the next dish. Yuki almost sighed, but then realized that would only fuel the Cat with his ranting so only just breathed a slow deep breath. Reaching in again and grabbing a plate, scrub, rinse, then hand to the…

"Here, let me show you how much faster this could go," The Cat said as he lunged for Yuki's place in front of the sink. That was when the mistake happened…

Kyo reached for Yuki's hand, which happened to be holding the dish away from the sink for the Cat to take, to pull him away from the sink. But as his hand touched the nezumi's something very odd occurred.

Yuki's mind was still on passing the dish to the fuming neko but everything stopped when he looked down just in time to see Kyo's hand touch his. At that moment a jolt or shock of something feeling like electricity started at the point of contact between their skin and traveled from that spot. Tiny needles of some odd sensation bloomed under Yuki's skin and traveled up his arm. Stopping, or rather, fading as it reached up the side of his neck. Yuki's hand was so numb that he didn't realize that the slippery dish he had been holding had fallen from his grip.

With reflexes like his animal curse, Kyo's eyes darted to the falling plate and immediately bent down to catch it inches from breaking across the floor. Yuki still stood in shock with his hand outstretched but suddenly shook out of it and watched as the Cat straightened with plate in hand.

* * *

That was odd, Kyo thought as he stood back up with narrowly saved plate in hand. Something had happened when he had touched the nezumi; it had felt like tiny prickles of something traveling up his arm. That was way too weird for the mind of Kyo to comprehend. His arm had stopped its odd stunt when he had let got of the nezumi's hand. It now was tingling and somewhat numb. He glanced up at Yuki as he stood back up and time stopped. The Cat could read the confusion in the other's deep violet eyes. So that odd sensation hadn't just ripped up his arm, it had happened to the mouse as well. That must have been why the mouse had dropped the plate.

Uh-oh, questions again, Kyo thought as said questions began to barrage his poor brain. Something very odd was happening to the two and it was puzzling the Cat more and more.

Kyo looked once more at the mouse. Violet eyes were large, confused and embarrassed. Lips were opened slightly in surprise while a very soft blush appeared on his cheeks. His breathing was slightly quicker and the hand that Kyo had touched seemed to be shaking slightly. It was oddly silent, it lay thick and wanting to be broken but neither spoke. The room had suddenly become quite hot as well.

"Gomen…" Yuki whispered softly as he looked straight into the eyes of the Cat. His eyes and features looked as if he didn't quite realize where he was and more like he was trying to comprehend what just happened. Kyo realized his hand was shaking…

* * *

What…what just happened, Yuki thought to himself. The look in Kyo's brilliant eyes said that his mind was repeating the same thing. The plate in the Cat's hand was shaking quite badly. So, it seemed that the Cat had felt something as well. The blush on the Kyo's face was too adorable for the Cat's own good. A glance at the Cat's other hand to find it was clenched extremely tight on the towel he had been holding.

* * *

They both seemed to snap out of their stupor at the same time.

"Damn rat…"

"Stupid cat…"

Both of them resumed what they were doing, disregarding the thought of trading places. Yuki now working faster and Kyo slowing down his drying so as to keep better time with Yuki's handing over plates. Both now more careful.

Not one spoke a word and neither looked at the other full in the face. Small glances at each other's remaining blush but never connecting eyes.

The job was soon done and the Cat immediately retreated back outside while the Mouse tried yet again to busy himself around the house.

* * *

Kyo lay on the porch, the rain still falling. Lightning flashed in the distance and thunder echoed past. It was getting chilly but Kyo didn't want to risk passing Yuki in the house as he went to his room.

Kyo grasped his arm with his hand as he thought of the sensation that had ripped up it earlier that evening. Traces of the feeling still ran amuck in his mind. It hadn't been painful; in fact it had almost been pleasurable, but way too odd to be liked. His hand had since stopped shaking. Even with all his will he hadn't been able to make his hand still earlier. He had tried to hide it from the nezumi as Yuki had tried to hide it from Kyo.

Kyo wanted to know the answers to the questions coursing through his already tired brain, but none came. He had no idea what was happening between himself and that annoying nezumi. He didn't know what that feeling had been as it had raced through his arm. He still didn't know what had compelled him to dance, yes he admitted it, he had danced, in the rain with Yuki. When he looked back, he didn't even remember having control over his actions. He had just done them and then later shaken out of the dream with a quaking realization of what he had done.

Kyo started to shiver as the light in the room behind him was turned off. It seemed that Yuki was heading off to bed already. Kyo curled up even tighter, waiting for the nezumi to get to his room so the Cat could slip, unnoticed, up to his own room.

* * *

If you'd be so polite as to post a review, I would be even more grateful. Well, I'm happy you read this far but to encourage more of this story please drop me a note. Thank you!


	4. When It Rains, It Pours Chapter 4

(yet again, copied from the last chapters)  
Title: When It Rains, It Pours  
By: BluX  
Rating: R  
Warnings: THIS IS YAOI! YOU NO LIKE, THEN YOU NO READ! If you don't even know what "YAOI" means then that basically says to me that you shouldn't read this…  
Pairing: Kyo x Yuki  
Summary: Storms have adverse effects on animals. What will happen to the Yuki when the Kyo goes emotional during a severe storm? How will Yuki react to the Cat's unconscious confessions?  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Yadda, yadda. I don't own. Don't sue. Gimme handcuffs and one of 'em in an empty room and I'll be the happiest girl alive.

* * *

Sorry for leaving you with such a short chapter, I typed this up within an hour I think. I haven't had time to check the relevance. This is a filler and hopefully people won't get too angry with me about its shortness or crappiness. 

And I want to thank all so very much that read AND review this story and some of my others. It means so very much to me to look in my mailbox and at least see one review there waiting for me. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize that I need to get to writing again. I cannot emphasize how sorry I am. Please read and review. Hopefully you'll enjoy somewhere in there…

* * *

Chapter 4 

Darkness had long ago settled over the house. The sounds of the rain were beginning to lull yet Yuki knew that the storm was far from over, just a small break in the droplets of water and flashes of light from the sky.

It was like a soft lullaby that distracted the nezumi's mind. Breathing in the scent of the night, covered in the soft smell of falling rain. Yet, even as much as the rain soothed Yuki's mind, there was still something. That something that invaded his mind like the lightning cracked through the sky, creating waves of sound that invaded the night. Thoughts of the cat that sparked waves of questions with no clear answers through the space of Yuki's mind.

It was almost frustrating enough to go and hunt down the cat at that very moment, but due to the actions of one day, perhaps keeping himself separate from the cat would be better than risking something else very odd and out of the ordinary to happen again.

A flash of light from the sky entered the mouse's room and receded just as instantly as it had come. He faintly realized that the rain had began to fall torrentially against his window. A resounding "crack-boom" resonated through the forest and shook the house.

The mouse could have swore he heard something outside his door…

* * *

"CRA-ACK-CK-BOOH-OOM" 

Kyo jumped as the sound shook the entire house. Sitting outside had proved to be a bad decision as the wind and rain had decided to rise up and fall down in mere minutes. Luckily the cat had escaped with little to no water on him or his clothing.

He had now succeeded in backing himself into a corner of the living room surrounded in a blanket and pillow, very unable to sleep. The scared cat cowered and shivered as another loud burst of thunder rocked the house and the room was illuminated once more by horrifying shadows, then became dark once again.

Kyo hugged the blanket tighter around himself and cursed himself for being so terrified of such large scale storms. He bet that Yuki was upstairs sleeping fitfully through this horrifying bout of rain and lighting and thunder. The mouse could sleep through pretty much anything.

…

An extra loud boom of thunder took the cat by surprise and left his ears ringing as the shadows grew and disappeared. Shaking, Kyo thought of his situation. What would it matter? The mouse was most likely completely oblivious, there was no waking him up at this time of night. Nothing to lose…

Right?

* * *

Yuki waited through another loud peal of thunder and lightning, listening hard this time. Sure as the last time, there was a small sound, almost like whimpering outside of his door. Yuki's delicate brows furrowed as he sat up and stood to walk to the door. 

Lighting, thunder. That small sound again, right outside the door.

Slowly Yuki walked to the door, opened it and looked at what was before him.

There was the cat, curled up in a small form on the floor, wound up and caught in a blanket. Shaking, there was another loud sound of thunder and the form on the floor jumped and that small whimper sounded from within the lump of material.

A pang of sympathy pushed hard at Yuki's heart, almost unaided. Usually the cat was indifferent toward storms, sleeping through them. But today had been more than a little odd and this behavior was almost normal so as to go along with the rest of the day's actions. Something kept him from calling the cat a coward and something also kept the mouse from turning around and returning to his bed.

Instead, when yet another clap of thunder shook the house and the cat uttered that one solitary sound and lay there shaking, Yuki almost grimaced with the pang that overtook his heart.

Broken soul, perhaps.

Yuki leant down and got on his knees, looking at the quivering blanket in front of him. He didn't want to frighten the poor neko more than he already was.

"Neko-chan…" Yuki whispered. The pang in his heart was bothering him, yet his mind wouldn't focus on thinking about it.

"Kyo…" Yuki said a little louder.

Then a part of the blanket folded back to reveal the face of a scared cat. His orange hair was a little messy and his eyes were somewhat wide, he was still shaking. Yuki wanted to just reach out and sooth the cat in any way that he could, take away that fear.

"Are you scared, cat?" Yuki said. Looking peacefully down at the cat's face below him as he sat to one side. The cat looked back at him.

"Never…" Kyo whispered, with a little less confidence than he probably wanted. Yuki wanted to chuckle at the cats never-ending attempts to show courage in the face of adversity, but instead frowned slightly.

"Are you scared?" Yuki repeated. Still watching the cat with an intense gaze.

Just then a boom of thunder sounded, shaking the house once again. Without warning the cat pounced forward and wrapped his shaking arms around the mouse's chest, laying his head on Yuki's chest. The cat was trembling terribly and breathing quickly. Yuki could feel the cats eye's squeezed tightly shut and his grip around the mouse was shakily tight.

The mouse sat there, in the middle of the hallway, as that pang in his heart grew. Wrapping his arms protectively around the cat, leaving one hand free to comb fingers through flame orange hair. Soothing the shaking Kyo with soft sounds as the thunder clapped outside.

* * *

Yet again, I want to apologize for the shortness and promptness of this chapter. Also I want to say I'm sorry for the amount of time it took me to update. Never could I apologize enough. But if you would be so kind as to leave a little comment of encouragement, perhaps I can get rolling on the next chapter soon. I've got a good idea for it boiling at the moment. Thank you all so very, very much. 


End file.
